I Found What I Was Looking For
by 4gether2ever
Summary: Oneshot, Complete We all have a purpose in life, and Harry's has always been to save the world, nevermind that he might not be ready, nevermind that perhaps he doesn't want to be a hero. So, what if, Harry's purpose never actually was to be the savior?


Disclaimer: You're really going to make me write this huh? Fine! I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter; they're all J.K. Rowling's. I don't even know if I own this because sometimes I think my hands are possessed, so maybe it really belongs to the thing(s) that possess them, and/or the thing possessing my brain that is making me write/type this. OR, it could always be someone doing the Imperius curse on me… but then again I doubt that they would make me write this part… OK, on with the story!

**I Found What I Was Looking For**

_For as long as I can remember, and for reasons still beyond the limits of my understanding, I have always searched for beauty. And, having decided early that it was impossible to find such a thing in or on myself, I looked for it elsewhere… objects, people, words, just other things in general. I sought it especially in the natural world, although I guess that people should fall under this category, I meant actual nature, plants and such… and on my many travels and explorations for the embodiment of perfection, of real actual beauty, I failed to find that which I searched so hard for. Even when it did not seem as though that it was for this reason that I went on those journeys, even if, to so many others it seemed as if they were to save both our worlds, deep in my subconscious, it was the only real motive. All other thoughts were excuses, all other reasons saying I did it for the greater good were façades designed to shroud my true attentions, and indeed, it worked almost too well, for it fooled me too. _

_It was veiled from my vision, fooling me like it had fooled so many others, the fact that the only thing I existed for was to find _**real beauty**_, instead of cheap imitations forged by humans such as myself. My purpose was never to be the saviour of the light, never to be the sole hero of both the muggle and magical worlds, never to be the one who vanquished the Dark Lord, no matter what a prophecy might have said. Of course, my quest was impossible to start with, after all, true beauty could only be created by divine powers. So on those expeditions full of deception, I saw many things that others would consider beautiful, and undeniably, those things were pretty, but as previously mentioned, none was true beauty. So when, at long last, the realization hit me that the one thing keeping me going was this search for beauty, with it came the realization of hopelessness. I finally understood just how pointless my search was, and because this revelation was after my defeat of Mr. Riddle, it seemed – to the rest of the world – that my depression and feeling of uselessness was because my destiny had been fulfilled and my existence no longer needed. _

_It was during one of these contemplations that you came to me, seeking to comfort me although you knew deep down, that what I needed was more than comfort. So I turned, about to explode at whoever had interrupted me, when I finally saw, just how how _**beautiful**_ you've always been, how _**beautiful**_ you still are, and how _**beautiful**_ you will always continue to be._

_After that encounter, we got closer, closer than we were before the final war, and I started to let the others back into my life. I knew, even without their words, that they were relieved, and I began to live life again, just like I used to, before I thought my exploration for beauty was pointless, before I found out about the prophecy, before Cedric left us. And here I am, truly happy again after so long of being not, and I think you're right, it really was too long. This new found happiness, this joy in living, being able to see beauty in everything around me, was all caused by **YOU.** I'd say thank-you, but words will always be inadequate when speaking about anything involving you, even if you are unaware of me writing this. _

Harry's hand paused as he put the period at the end of the sentence and he smiled. He looked over at her sleeping form on their bed where she had fallen asleep. The muggle book that Harry had recently given her to read was lying half open in her motionless hands. She'd become fascinated with the muggle world, after all, being a pureblood she only knew what she knew about the muggle world from Muggle Studies. Her long auburn hair was laid out in a fiery fan around her where it had spilled out after escaping the clip she had imprisoned it in earlier. He turned his attention back to his writing.

_I love you, and not just because everything about you is _**BEAUTIFUL.**

He walked over to her, carefully removed the book and put it on their side table before slipping onto the bed beside her. Still asleep, she turned and burrowed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, falling asleep with a content smile on his face.

**A/N:** Wow, the end was definitely fluff, and the rest was just weird…

Oh and just to clarify, ('cause this is way too strange) this is set in the summer after Harry's seventh year, but Sirius and Dumbledore are still alive because if I let them be dead I couldn't forgive myself. sniffs and wipes tear from eye Anyways, you can make up what happened before and how he wins and everything, 'cause this is just a one shot and I have no idea how I got the idea.


End file.
